Llegare a ti
by Shaorana
Summary: Aqui un pequeño resumen de mi primer fic: Sakura y Shaoran han estado juntos desde el día que nacieron. Un día ambos se tienen que separar para que Sakura cumpla una tarea, pero al llegar a su hogar algo a pasado con Shaoran.


**Llegare a ti**

Había una vez un pequeño y hermoso pueblo donde vivían donde vivían dos niños, sus nombres eran Sakura y Shaoran ellos siempre habían estado juntos desde el día que nacieron; dormían, jugaban, comían, iban a la escuela juntos entre muchas otras cosas.

Con el paso del tiempo los niños crecieron, ahora tenían 16 años, y conforme fueron creciendo esa amistad se fue convirtiendo en amor. Un días el del de la cuidad vecina le dio una tarea a Sakura. Haci que soltó la mano de Shaoran por primera vez en su vida quien ahora are su mas preciada persona, y así se dirigió a la cuidad.

Sakura se empezó a sentir sola días y noches, al no aguantar la soledad de su corazón, una mañana escapo del reino dejando su tarea a medias.

Al llegar a su extrañado hogar vio que Shaoran no estaba en casa, supuso que había salido a comprar algunas cosas para la cocina ya que no había nada. Ella espero, espero y espero hasta que cayó la noche, como vio que ya era muy tarde se puso su pijama y se fue a dormir. Cuando salió el sol reviso cada uno de los cuarto para ver si Shaoran había regresado pero los cuartos vacios decían que no, así que fue con los vecinos para preguntarles sobre Shaoran al escuchar la respuesta que le dieron Sakura no evito tirarse al piso con sus rodillas y ponerse a llorar ella no podía aceptar esa respuesta que era la cruda realidad… Shaoran había muerto en un terrible accidente al haber salvado a un niñita que al cruzarla calle la iban a atropellar.

Todas las noches Sakura lloraba sin parar y así fue por días… semanas… y meses…hasta que una noche escucho una voz un tanto conocida.

-Ya no llores… Sakura-Al escuchar esa voz que hace tiempo que no escuchaba, no pudo evitar soltar mas lagrimas, que ahora hacían que en sus ojos hubara dos ríos de lagrimas

-No puedo evitar llorar… extraño mucho la calidez de tu mano

-Vamos Sakura- Dándole un cálida sonrisa- no llores, ahora estoy en un lugar mejor

-Si es un lugar mejor… ¡llévame contigo!

-No puedo – Dijo Shaoran agachando la mirada

-¡¿Por qué no?

En ese momento hubo un momento de silencio hasta que Shaoran le contesto:

-Esta bien, te llevare conmigo, pero para poder venir necesito que me hagas un favor

-¡Lo hare!, ¡Hare lo que sea para estar contigo!

-Bien, escucha con atención,- En ese momento Shaoran fijo sus ojos a los ojos de Sakura- quiero que agarres una pequeña canasta que esta adentro de mi armario, ve al parque donde solíamos jugar de niños, ve al cerezo que este junto a los columpios y llénala con sus flores. Cuando hallas terminado quiero que las lleves donde descanso, pero antes de cruzar la calle que da al cementerio quiero que te esperes en la esquina al lado de la florería y esperes a que sean las 3:38pm para cruzar la calle, ¿entendiste?

-Si, pero… ¿Por qué debo esperarme hasta esa hora?

-Tienes que hacerlo, si no haces no podrás venir conmigo

-si, pero- En ese momento Shaoran la interrumpió para decirle un ultima cosa ya que estaba desapareciendo

-No debes de cruzar la calle ni un minuto menos y ni un minuto mas, tiene que ser a las 3:38 en punto, te estaré esperando.

-Si pe…- antes que pudiera decirle algo la figura de Shaoran ya había desaparecido.

Sakura se fue a dormir y despertó a la mañana siguiente para empezar con la misión: "Llegare a ti", ajusto la alarma de su reloj de pulsera a las 3:38 en punto. Al dar las tres en punto Sakura fue al armario que estaba lleno del aroma de aquel que tanto amaba, lo abrió y agarra la pequeña canastita, se dirigió al parque que solo estaba a dos cuadras de su casa, lleno la canasta con péquelas y hermosas flores de cerezo y se dirigió a al lugar que le indico Shaoran. Eran las 3:34, solo tenia que esperar cuatro minutos mas y avanzar, espero un poco mas y de repente empezó a escuchar un pequeño "beep beep" que salía de su muñeca izquierda, era la hora, así que avanzo para llevarle las flores a su amado y en preciso instante cuando puso un pie sobre el pavimento de la calle se escucho un extraño sonido que provenía de un auto que venia a toda velocidad, Sakura no tuvo oportunidad de quitarse del camino del auto y paso lo que alguien menos se quisiera esperar.

En unos segundos Sakura que encontraba en un hermoso jardín y fue abriendo sus ojos, veía todo de blanco y al lado de ella una conocida silueta, abría y cerraba los ojos para aclarar mas su vista, aquella silueta fue tomando forma y se dio cuenta que era esa persona que tanto había esperado estar con ella, en ese momento soltó lagrimas de felicidad y se aventó a las cálidos brazos de su amado

-Bienvenida

-Oye Shaoran- le dijo Sakura desviando el tema por completo- ¿Porque flores de cerezo?

-¿No es obvio?, Son las flores que llevan tu mismo nombre

Se vieron el uno al otro y Shaoran sin decirle nada le día su mano a Sakura y empezaron a caminar por el hermoso ambiente que los rodeaba

-Oye Sakura, ¿Sabias que en ese lugar yo también morí?

Sakura no respondió nada y siguieron caminado, caminando y cambiando, sin rumbo alguno y así fueron felices sintiendo la calidez del otro a través de las palmas de sus manos

* * *

><p>Este es mi primer fic... espero ke les guste ^^ las historia surguio de un sueño y fantasias mias xD saludos!<p> 


End file.
